The present invention relates to an anchoring member mounted to a head ornamental article such as, for example, a wig, ornamentation for a head and so on, for fastening the head ornamental article to a suitable article such as hairs, and also to a wig having at least one anchoring member.
It will be considered to mount, for instance, a wig or the like to a user's or wearer's head. In this case, if hairs on the head are clamped by at least one anchoring member for fixedly mounting the wig to the user's head, which is mounted along an inner periphery of a wig base, it is easy to mount and demount the wig to and from the user's head.
The anchoring member and the wig using the same, described above, have conventionally been known from, for example, Japanese patent Publication No. SHO 54-16785 which has been filed in the name of the same assignee and which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,370 or U.K. Patent No. 1 536 630.
The anchoring member of the kind referred to above comprises a curved reversible element having reversible performance and a plurality of pectinate projections mounted to the reversible element. In interlocking relation to reversion of the reversible element, the pectinate projections are flexed to clamp the hairs between the pectinate projections and gripping means on one of the reversible element and an inner surface of a wig base.
The anchoring member described above is mounted, at an optical position, to the inner surface of the wig base which is made of a synthetic resinous material and/or a net element, by the use of sewing threads of adhesives.
By the way, a case will be considered where the anchoring member is mounted to the wig base by the use of the sewing threads or the adhesives. In this case, when the anchoring member is broken so that it is required to replace the anchoring member by a new one, the following various problems arise.
Specifically, a case will be considered where the anchoring member is fixedly mounted, by, for example, adhesives, to the wig base which is made of cloth and/or a resinous material. In this case, if an attempt is made to demount the anchoring member from the wig base by the use of a parting agent such as acetone or the like, there is such a fear that the wig base made of the cloth and/or the synthetic resinous material is partially melted or dissolved. Further, in the case where the anchoring member is mounted to the wig base made of, for example, a net by the sewing threads by means of a knife or the like damages the net of the wig base.
Particularly, if the anchoring member is fixedly mounted to the wig base by the sewing threads, it will be required that, after the sewing threads have been cut to demount the anchoring member from the wig base, the anchoring member is replaced by a new one, and the new anchoring member is again sewed and mounted to the wig base. Such operations damage the wig base and, in its turn, there occurs such a fear that the wig is rendered unusable. Further, loosening tends to occur in the threads by which the anchoring member is fixedly mounted to wig base, so that it is impossible to secure that the anchoring member is fixedly mounted to the wig base. Thus, the wearing state or condition of the wig is rendered unstable.
Furthermore, in the case of ornamentation for being fastened to user's hairs, which includes a ribbon, a flower, an insect or other various ornamental articles, formed by a metallic material, a plastic material or the like, normally a single anchoring member for mounting the ornamentation to the hairs is fixedly mounted to a rear side of the ornamentation. In the ornamentation of the kind referred to above, since the anchoring member is not demountable from the ornamentation, breakage of the anchoring member during use for several times renders the ornamentation, per se, for being fastened to the hairs, unusable.